Awoken
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: Rin awakens in the middle of the night after a dream; Sesshoumaru helps her cope with it.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or the charecters, I make no money from the writing of this fic.

The pungent scent of innocent arousal filled his nostrils as Rin writhed and moaned in her sleep. Kami how he wanted to go over to her and ease himself into her wetness…

_No… she is too young yet… only 13 or so summers old… you must wait for her to come to you, if you do not, you will scare her…_

He heard her gasp and her heart beat changed and he knew she had awoken. All of a sudden she was padding towards him, her arousal invading his senses, threatening his control. She lowered herself to where she was sitting facing front of him, off to the side, hands in her lap, beautiful pert little buttocks resting on thin well shaped ankles.

"Lord Sesshomaru… Rin had a dream…she wants…she uh…she feels…"

Before she could finish her sentence he reached over and grabbed her by the waist pulling her into his lap, so her legs were straddling his hips. Her young virgin arousal was pressed against his erection and he gently ground her against it, making her gasp and shutter.

_You must not claim her now, she is too young, too small, it will hurt her too much and then she will never allow you to take her again… but you can help her ease the ache, show her how to take care of herself…_

"Lord Sesshomaru? What are you doing?" She wasn't exactly sure of what was going on but she knew she liked it.

"You ache, do you not little one? You have wetness… here." He allowed his hand to glide against her sex, only covered by her flimsy white silk sleeping yukata.

"Yyyyeeesss…" She moaned as he rocked herself once again against his growing erection.

"I will show you how to relieve this ache, you may come to this Sesshomaru when he is here, and I will show you how to alleviate your discomfort on your own, in the event I am unavailable." He continued to rock her against him, her wetness dripping through her yukata, onto his hakama.

"Pplleeasee…" She was moaning and sweat was forming on her brow.

"Do you trust this Sesshomaru?"

"Hai… always…"

"Then, remove your yukata."

She complied, eyes dark and lust filled, glazed over with her want, so much so that she forgot to blush under his gaze on her now bare form.

"Beautiful…" he muttered to himself. He took a moment to enjoy the view of her young budding breasts swaying in front of his hungry amber eyes.

He took her hand, and guided it down to her wet core. He covered hers with his own and manipulated her fingers so that her two made their way inside her, and her thumb was pressed against her clitoris.

"Rub your thumb in circles, and pump your fingers in and out." His voice was becoming strained as he watched his young beautiful ward pleasure herself to her first orgasm.

She moaned and rocked back and forth and pumped her small fingers in and out. When she shuttered and fell against him she moaned his name.

"Thank you… but… what of your aches? Do you not feel it… here?" She allowed her hand to reach down between them and grasp his erection, pressing it between the palm of her small hand and his large muscular thigh.

Damn that young miko…what had she told the girl during her time at the village? It didn't matter, she had made her choice, she was back with him, and he was never letting her go again.

"I can take care of it myself, Rin."

"Can…can Rin please help? Sesshomaru-sama helped Rin…"

"You do not _have to_ help me… you are still young…"

"But Rin _wants to_ help! Please let Rin help… her dream was about… Sesshomaru-sama..."

His male pride allowed the smirk that formed on his lips.

At that point she began to lightly stroke him up and down. He growled and pushed her hand away from him, giving him access to his clothing.

She looked at him, worried until she noticed he was untying his sash, (His armor having been removed when he heard her awaken), when his erection was free of its bindings, he gripped her hand and placed it over him, moving it along his shaft, teaching her how to move just right to satisfy him.

She worked him slowly at first, and then began to get the hang of it. After only a few minutes he let her go on her own as he helplessly thrust into the strokes of her small hand, growling her name in satisfaction as he tilted to the side and released on the ground next to him.

She pulled her yukata back on, and moved to go back to her sleeping place across from him.

She was stopped by a clawed hand around her wrist, and he wordlessly pulled her back to him, encouraging her to take a place curled up in his lap.

"Sleep here, Rin."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama… Thank you…" She looked up into warm sunshine colored eyes that were looking back down on her, before drifting off into the best night's sleep she'd ever had.


End file.
